


The Worst In Me

by AnatomyOfAHotMess



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Whump, Number Five | The Boy has PTSD, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Self-Harm, Umbrella Academy - Freeform, frying pan, number five | the boy vs frying pan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnatomyOfAHotMess/pseuds/AnatomyOfAHotMess
Summary: Number Five has always struggled mentally, and a frying pan to the head has affected him more than he would like to admit. After time-travelling back to 2019 in the correct timeline (no Sparrows), Five immediately starts acting differently. Distancing himself from his siblings, he reverts back to old habits and takes a turn for the worst. Can his siblings save him before it's too late?A/N: This story takes place when they get back to 2019 and there are no Sparrows. Reginald is still dead and they've returned to the correct timeline
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

\--Allison--

"Allieeeeeeee," Klaus groans, tugging at her hand.  
"I told you to wait just a minute!" she sighs exasperatedly. Her brother has been driving her insane, begging for her to let him give her a makeover. Allison can't argue that she needs a new look. The 60's hair just isn't in style anymore, what with them being in 2019 again. It's also been a pain to find clothes that she actually likes due to her changing styles for 2 years after going back in time.  
She finally lets Klaus drag her along to his room where he has everything necessary for a proper makeover set up. The cluttered pile of hair dye boxes, scissors, bows, ribbons, glitter, makeup, clothes, curling wands, and brushes seem to loom over her.  
"Geez, Klaus. How much stuff did you buy?" she asks, raising her eyebrows.  
"Oh... enough..." he responds vaguely.  
The familiar whooshing of Number Five's powers in the hallway behind them cut their conversation short.  
"Fivey! You're just in time for our makeovers!" Klaus sqeals excitedly. He moves to grab their smaller brother's hand but he flinches away, glaring at him.  
"Don't touch me, you rat," he hisses. He narrows his eyes and backs up some more, now pressing up against the banister.  
"Come on, Five. Don't tell me you really like walking around in that ridiculous uniform," Allison rolls her eyes. Her brother stays silent. "Wait you don't like wearing it do you?"  
"Of course not, dumbass," he growls. He reaches his hand up to brush his slightly long hair out of his eyes. It's grown a bit since they came back to 2019 a week ago. It's been nearly three weeks since he first fell out of the sky in the courtyard. When his hand lets his hair go, she catches a glimpse of something yellow and purple blotching his skin.  
"Wait what's that?" Allison pipes up, a frown now worrying her face.  
"What's what?" he snaps back. She notices he's been more irritable than normal since they got back and he's swaying slightly on his feet.  
"That thing on your forehead. Is that a bruise?" she inquires, taking a step forward. He disappears with a fwump and materializes slightly to the left of her with a stumble.  
"I told you not to touch me." He glares at his sister.  
"You told Klaus not to touch you," she corrects him.  
"Whatever. You're basically the same person," he growls. He pushes past her and speed-walks to his room, slamming the door behind him.  
"What the fuck was that...?" Klaus asks. Allison turns around slowly, eyebrows raised.  
"I honestly don't really want to know. There's always something with Five, isn't there."  
Klaus snorts and pulls on her hand, patting the space next to him on the furry carpet. She sits down and surveys the pile of beauty supplies on the floor, trying to get her mind off the bizarre interaction with her smaller brother.  
"Now, Allie my dear," Klaus says dramatically, "shall we cut or dye your hair?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five struggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW- Self-harm

\--Five-- The boy slams his door shut and promptly falls to the ground, his legs betraying him. It took every last bit of energy he had to jump upstairs, then away from Allison, then to run to his room. Five needs coffee. But he's not about to go _back_ into the hallway and face his siblings to go get it. Plus, he doesn't think he has enough strength to jump all the way to the kitchen. He doesn't know what's been going on with him lately. After coming back from the 1960s and settling back into the Umbrella Academy mansion, he's been struggling to do everyday tasks like math, science, teleporting, yelling at his siblings. Just normal stuff. He's just so miserable and tired _all_ the time. It's like there's something wrong with him.

_Of course, there's something wrong with you._

Oh, and did he forget to mention the new voice in his head that is definitely not Delores? Delores, who has been strangely silent since his return from the past. He shakes his head, trying to rid himself of the negative thoughts rattling around in his skull. A wave of pain and nausea overtakes him and he retches. Nothing comes up. He lays there for a few more minutes, holding his head as if it would help alleviate the pounding headache drilling a hole through his brain.

_Freak._

_Disgrace to the Hargreeves name._

_Number Five, I will not tolerate this behaviour!_

And all of a sudden it's Reginald, _his father's_ voice. It commands him to get up and get to work. He's right. There's an apocalypse to avert after all. It doesn't register in Five's mind that there is not, in fact another apocalypse to prevent. It doesn't occur to him that there is no reason to be writing on his walls as he is doing now. The boy crosses his small room swiftly, retrieving a marker from his desk, and shakily making his way over to the only wall devoid of equations and words. And he gets to work.

He works for hours, overlooking the giggling coming from Klaus's room or the arguing between Luther and Diego from downstairs or the sweet melodies of Bethoven from Vanya's room around the corner. It's only when the sounds of the house have died down and the light outside dimmed that he finally pauses. His head pounds and his stomach twists as he looks over his work. In Five's eyes, he sees complex equations and ornate probabilities but to any outsider looking, it's unintelligible scribbles and made-up words. The letters strug shakily together into words and sentences are not in fact words or sentences.

"I need a coffee," he croaks out and promptly departs from his room in a flash of blue light.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego notices something's up...

\--Diego-- "Shit!" Diego whirls around as somebody or something runs into the table with a thunk while yelling. Well... if it was yelling it's probably a _someone_.

"Five?" he asks incredulously. His smallest and oldest brother is laying facefirst on the table.

"Yes, it's me you moron. You don't have to _yell_ my name," he grumbles, hauling himself up off the table. His legs fail him and he crumples to the ground with an _oof._

"You okay?" Diego says. One eyebrow is raised and he is very unimpressed by his brother's dramatic behaviour.

"I'm fine," he hisses and climbs to his feet. He notices how much his smaller brother's legs are shaking and he makes a mental note to tell Allison about it later. She's usually the only one who can even attempt to get through to him without Five threatening to disembowel her. Five shuffles over to the coffee maker, peers into the pot, picks it up and tries to jump away. Only a ripple of blue comes from his hands. He tries again, Diego watching all the while. Nothing happens.

"Shit fuck bitch ass," he growls and attempts to jump again. Only now does Diego notice the dark circles under his eyes and his pale complexion. On top of that, the kid can't weigh over 90 pounds, despite him being a little over five feet tall.

"Five, when was the last time you ate something other than coffee?" he asks in genuine curiosity.

"None of your fucking business, asshat," he replies menacingly.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Looks like someone decided to be an idiot and stick his nose into people's business without them asking him to because he's a little bitch who doesn't even know when to stop because of his blatant idiocy causing him to STOP FUCKING TALKING, DAD!" Five yells the last part and holds the sides of his head in his trembling hands. _Now_ Diego is starting to get worried. His brother just spewed a bunch of jibberish and then acted like their _father_ was talking to him?

"Hey, bro. Just calm down, okay?" he says, edging forward. He puts (what he hopes is) a comforting hand on Five's shoulder but the boy jerks back, disappearing in a flash of blue.

"What the fuuuuuck?" he whispers. He has to go find Allison.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison and Klaus go to check on Five.

\--Klaus--

"Can we be done now?" Allison whines. So far, he's re-frizzed her hair, dyed the tips magenta, given her a new (and totally badass) fashion style, and _immaculate_ makeup to match her hair.

"No, I still have to-" Klaus is cut off by the door slamming open and Diego skidding into the room. "Diego, what the fuck-" he starts.

"There's something wrong with Five."

"I- what?" Allison splutters. Diego is probably the last person either of them would expect to be concerned for their smaller brother's wellbeing. Well, other than Luther.

"He just teleported into the kitchen, fell on the table, fell on the ground, picked up the coffee pot, then started yelling gibberish at me and told dad to stop talking to him," he rushes out.

"Oh God not this again," Klaus breathes, "Benny boy? Can you go float through the walls or whatever and check on Five?"

"Ben's here?" Diego asks, immediately perking up. 

"Yes, he's always here. Get's a bit annoying-- that's not the point. Diego, go find mom. Allie, you're with me."

"Klaus, what's going on?" Allison asks worriedly as Diego runs to go get Grace, "and what do you mean 'not again?'"

"This happened sometimes when we were kids. Dear old dad didn't fancy having a kid with psychosis in the house and he kept it hidden from the rest of us-- or at least he tried," he sighs.

"Psych- Klaus, what?"

"Yeah, he's probably having another episode. Happened in Dallas last time I heard." By this time, the two have already gotten up and made their way to Five's room, which, surprise surprise, is locked.

"Shit," Klaus curses, "Ben?" Ben comes floating through the door (Allison can't see him) and nods grimly.

"It's bad this time. You have to get in there quick," he sighs.

"Damn it. Ben says it's bad. Where the hell is Diego?" He reaches over and snatches a bobby pin from Allison's hair and gets to work trying to unlock the 50-year-old assassin's door.


End file.
